


A Jerk off a day

by The_Eternal_Carnival



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien masturbation, Auto Fellatio, Equine Cock, Extreme, Futanari, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, alien cocks, alien transformation, commission, extreme masturbation, gwen has the omnitrix, huge cock, hyper cock, self-sucking, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eternal_Carnival/pseuds/The_Eternal_Carnival
Summary: This is a very extreme commission, with very particular stuff written in here. Read the tags before entering, seriously. Basically, Gwen is alone in the rust bucket, and in this universe, both is a futanari and she has access to the Omnitrix. Things proceed in usual porn logic. A very extreme and wild porn logic, with her transforming into different aliens and exploring how different and good it is to masturbate in those different bodies.
Relationships: Gwen Tennyson/Herself
Kudos: 20





	A Jerk off a day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I've been away from writing for a long ass time, but I hope you all can enjoy this story. It's kinky and fun, but with very extreme kinks and overall plot. This is an anonymous commission that I took way too long to finish. Sorry. Regardless, read the tags and if they sound fun, let's continue!

The sun is hitting the side of the rust bucket, while Gwen lays there, all alone. This, she feels, will be a very long day all alone. Ben and Max have gone out together, as Ben has been wanting to know more things about being a Plumber and Max has been training him. After all... he doesn't have the little watch that makes her that special. The Omnitrix. Such a cool and amazing watch, something that has changed her life since obtaining it. Since the first day, the thing is full of amazing transformations, aliens that shape her form to fit herself better, and thanks to that, the chance to fight and combat different aliens and humans, from magic users to galactic conquerors. 

However, that doesn't mean it's all good. After all, while fighting and training can be fun, there are other moments where the mind of the human girl goes... to other places. After all, she is still a teen, someone who is facing puberty with heads on, not by her own choice, after all. And being placed in an isolated van, all alone, for at least 12 hours is not what someone of her age wants to do. And so, she has been looking around the internet on both her phone and on her computer, trying to find something interesting to do. 

And of course, as a teen, soon, her mind starts to explore... other places. After all, there is so much to do online! She starts with some basic youtube videos, but soon, of course, the keys 'control', 'shift' and 'N' have been pressed as she slowly starts to explore more... risky websites. The outside world slowly vanishes from Gwen's mind, as she starts to indulge in her fantasies, putting up some porn for herself to enjoy while relaxing.

Her mind seems to be very... bothered too. After all, even while in the site, no videos seem to capture her mind. She can feel her cock getting hard as she surfs around. Oh, you didn't know? Gwen has a fat throbbing cock in this universe, thanks to a very... fated encounter with Charmcaster. It left her with an extra bit, one that she usually tries to ignore, when she gets too horny, or she gets some time away from her family, it is something she has... explored quite a bit. After all, Gwen has learned to really appreciate some self-love. Being stuck seeing so many hot villains and people all over the country has been driving her libido into overdrive, especially when the extra hormones from her puberty are added in.

As Gwen watches the many porn videos, she can feel herself getting more excited. Even if no video by itself is capturing her attention and imagination, that doesn't mean she is not getting bothered from seeing so many sexy girls and hot cocks, that she is not getting hotter with every passing minute. But... something is amiss. Even if she is getting hornier, that doesn't mean she is really feeling it. Oh, the fickle mind of a teenager. 

As she leans back, and she moves her arms forward to type in maybe a site of hentai, of captions, she pays some mind to the clock that is on her arm. Stopping for a few moments, her bored mind starts to really go out there as she starts to think. Well... she has a small watch that can change her own body into the bodies of many different aliens. Not only that, but it's also something she has almost perfect control already, especially in low-risk situations. She has been bored out of her mind since waking up this morning... and she is also very horny. She wants to try new and exciting things... Oh. Oh~

Gwen starts to visibly shake with excitement. After all, there are so many things she can do now, so many different ideas, all of them spinning inside of her head. "Holy shit! Holy shit, why have I never thought about it?" She starts talking to herself, closing off her computer, rushing back to her own room, her cock harder than it has ever been in her life. "This is amazing! This is such a kinky idea, I just... UGH~!" She continues, getting to her room first and then simply getting naked there. This will be something she will enjoy. There's another reason why she has gotten to her room in the rust bucket, not just to get to a more private spot, that will let her have as much fun as she desires. The thing in her mind is the huge mirror she has bought a few towns back, that would allow her to admire her own body as much as she wants. There is no need for porn when you can make your own pornography.

Standing up tall, naked, she admires her current body. She is not the tallest girl around, but she is taller than Ben, which is not something she ever lets him forget. She shows off to the mirror, bending over and showing her surprisingly fat ass, her small - BUT SERVICEABLE- tits, and her thick dick. She stops for a few moments, grinning from ear to ear as her hands move towards the watch in her wrist. She starts turning the clock around, as she goes over all the options. She has so many ideas, so many things that she wants to do with all of her aliens but... at the same time, she feels that thanks to all those ideas, picking just one will be really hard. As such, instead of choosing something with pure intent, she decides to be a bit more... lucky in her approach. She closes her eyes, spinning the watch many times, one after the other until... she hits the dial. Turning the heat up to eleven.

As Gwen looks at her own reflection at the mirror, after the whole transformation, she comes face to face with her first transformation. Heatblast, as Ben has named this one, is such a powerful creature. Made from flames, as long as there's no water anywhere close to this one, Gwen knows it is one of the most powerful transformations in her arsenal. And now, it's even more than power, something she can lust after. As she admires her reflection, she can't help but notice all the details. Thanks to her being naked before transforming, more of the stone crust that is created around the form usually is gone, leaving it a pure being of fire and lust. Her tits and height grow with the transformation, and between her legs, there's a fat leaking cock, but this one is different from a human one. Gwen's current dick is around 18 inches or so, but it is even leaner than her usual shaft. It also has a... simpler shape, as if it was made mostly for mating, not to giving too much pleasure, with the tip being very lean and the overall shape reminding her of a whale's dick... if only on fire.

However, while she is feeling very hot and sexy, that doesn't mean she doesn't know the dangers of this transformation. Quickly, she starts flying into the air and uses a quick 'no burning' spell in everything that there is in her room. Now, that everything is protected, she can really start getting off~

She makes a small show of standing up as tall as she can get, even using a bit of the flames on her feet to make herself float... as she takes hold of her cock. Despite being made entirely from flame and molten rocks, Gwen still feels a shiver going through her spine as she holds her dick, admiring herself in the mirror. She looks, pardon the pun, so hot! Her entire body is heating up, showing off pure lustful fires to herself, her own glow getting more intense as her lust grows, with a soft moan escaping her mouth.

Just like that, she started, slowly. There is no need to rush, she will be alone for at least 12 hours. Her hand starts to explore her hot cock. Well, everything is extremely hot, so she doesn't feel that much of the heat, especially how used that alien body is used to all kinds of flames. Gwen is admiring herself, looking at all the specs of fire that jump out of her body as she slowly plays with her dick. She can feel it warm onto her palm, as one of her hands teases the shaft, grinding it while she bucks her hips slightly, the floating helping with her thrusting. After all, when you are floating, there's nothing but air resisting your own thrusting, as she is discovering right now.

She lets her hands explore her body, after all, this is a whole new experience. "Oh yes... oh god, this feels... good! I'm feeling way too hot, but it doesn't feel wrong to be enjoying all of this!" She continues, letting herself get lost in that pleasure. Her form only keeps growing more and more as she explores her body, her hands teasing her fat shaft while she bucks her hips up and down. "Oh yes, oh yes!" She keeps on moaning, before turning around.

Holding her hands a bit tightly, using the fact that she is floating, Gwen has another idea on what to do. She starts fucking her own hands as if she is fucking a tight cunt or a slutty mouth. The fact she can float really helps with this prospect, her hips pulling back and then thrusting forward, groaning loudly as she continues to fuck her hands. "Gods! I'm so fucking close!" Gwen almost screams as she continues bucking her hips, the excitement of what she is doing driving her to the limits of her lust, shouting as she pushes herself to the edge, groaning as she finally achieves her orgasm.

And what a gorgeous orgasm it is. Gwen starts shooting her red hot cum all over the floor under her, screaming in pleasure as she does so, not holding back form her urges n the slightest. All she wants is to cum, to cum and never stop cumming.

After five minutes of non-stop orgasms, she falls into the ground, hips upwards as she still lazily bucks her hips, getting the final drops of seed from her cock into the ground, a happy moan escaping her mouth. She stands up, admiring her body at the mirror... and noticing how she is still very much rock hard. "Heh... this is nowhere near enough for me!" She seems to be getting high both in power and in pleasure. There's so much she has to do, so many new forms she wants to explore... and nothing will stop her, not until she has milked all of the cum from her balls. Balls that she has used a spell a few weeks ago to only run out of cum when she is exhausted. As long as she has energy, she will cum and cum and cum.

Grinning, Gwen stands upwards, ready for the next transformation. As she presses down at the watch, the room flares up with the white light of her transforming body, the heat from the previous form disappearing, the room getting a very mild form. The light diminishes, with Gwen standing up even taller than before.

She is now over 7 feet tall, her body hard has rocks. No, not rocks anymore, heat blast had rocks in her body. No, this one... is diamonds. Diamond Head, as Ben named this form (Why did she let Ben name her forms? She can admit the names are fun, but they are childish) is one of her most complex transformations. Not only that, but it is also one that she usually only uses for combat. But now, as she looks down, admiring everything she can about her body, she has to admit, it feels good to become this one. This feels very different from Heatblast, while that one is more focused on the pure fires of lust, Diamond Head is a bit more grounded. She still feels very horny, but her instincts are different. This one will be a slower session, she can feel it.

Sitting down in front of the mirror, Gwen continues to stare at her body. Her dick is a bit bigger than it was in her previous form, reaching a bit beyond twenty inches. But it's not just bigger... it's fatter too, a bit like a 2-litre water bottle. Like the rest of her body, it's made of diamonds, and thanks to it, it's a bit fractal in its shape, twisting as it goes up, not being a solid block, surprisingly, allowing it some flexibility. Her tits have also grown, but she feels that they aren't really big tits, just more... pectorals? It's weird, she doesn't feel hot looking at them, she feels powerful.

Well, usually at least. Now she does feel hot looking at her naked alien body. There's so much to do and explore and Gwen is willing to try everything for her hedonistic capacities. She creates a throne from the diamonds, opening up her legs and showing her body. "Heh." Her voice is gruff, rough... but it's clear there's a big sense of lust behind it. "Aren't you a sexy little whore." She starts with the dirty talking, gripping her dick with hands, her dick would need both hands for a proper jerk-off session. 

She started slowly focusing on the parts of her dick closer to the balls. Oh, her balls. Gwen finally realizes she should pay some mind to them too. Lifting herself a bit upwards, she admires the two rectangular protrusions, while she feels them producing... something. She doesn't know how the cum of this species of alien works, and while that is a bit scary, her perverted mind doesn't allow her to focus on it. She rubs her hands there, not feeling much of an excitement. It seems, unlike humans, the testicles of this species aren't much of an erogenous zone. While a bit disappointing, this doesn't take away her focus from what she should be doing, that is, jerking off and getting off.

Now, with her focus back, she continues her exploration of this new body. Slowly, near the base, just feeling how she reacts. "Oh, this isn't half bad..." Gwen says she starts going up, the 'higher' she goes, the more pleasure she feels. A bit of some... dust specs mixed in with some liquid start coming out of her dick, in surprisingly large quantities. "Oh. It seems this species can... god, this is so good..." She stops for a moment, needing some time to recover not to cum too early. She wants to enjoy this all, not simply fly through all the possibilities. She manages to hold back for a bit, before continuing speaking with herself. "This species produces a lot of pre-cum... or some sort of natural lube. I dunno if this has the seed of them or not..." She says, lifting one of her hands and taking a bit of the liquid, moving it to her mouth. "Huh. Tastes like candy rock." The ironies of the universe still surprise Gwen a bit, but that doesn't mean she isn't going to enjoy this weirdness

She finally gets to the tip, looking at her face in the mirror. The pleasure in her eyes is not only telling how good this all is feeling, but it also props Gwen to continue going. She wants to try new and wild things, without any shame or limits. She loves feeling this good, she loves giving in to these urges that no one should be having. As she continues jerking off, she pulls herself upwards, going even faster as her hands are coated in the lube her dick is pumping out, and the crystals she is creating are helping her move upwards. From a throne, she is laying down onto a bed, while still pumping up her dick up and down. Deciding she wants more help here, she moves uses some magic seals to help with her pleasure. Using the diamonds, she reshapes them in the form of palms and then uses those palms to grope and tease her diamond tits, now with four hands, two of them fully under her control, playing with her body.

Of course, Gwen quickly discovers something else. While the balls of a Petrosapien - the species of the alien Diamondhead - aren't very sensible, she quickly figures out the nipples of their species are extra sensible. Something she takes delight in knowing, as she teases her body nonstop. "Oh yes!" She moans loudly, bucking up her hips up and down while savouring every single moment of what is going down. "Second one! The second one is coming!" Her diamond hands are pumping up her dick up and down as if she is trying to milk something out of her dick, while the ones playing with her naked hard breasts are also going crazy, pulling her hard nipples, something that shouldn't be possible thanks to her physiology, but... she isn't stopping. "Oh yes! I'm fucking cumming!" Her rough voice signals another climax.

Gwen reaches her limits, finally cumming all over her body and hands. The seed of this species is very different from the human one. It is a liquid, that is true, but there are very little specs of diamonds all over it, giving the cum quite the shine as it showers the perverted human turned Petrosapien. She doesn't stop pumping her dick even while she is cumming, because the sheer idea of stopping has left her head. No, at this point, she knows for a fact she will only stop when she passes out. Nothing short of that will make her stop.

Gwen stands up after all of that, groaning loudly as she uses a cleaning spell. Her room is already a mess, and while she is still rock hard, this time literally, even after two of the most powerful orgasms of her life, that doesn't mean she isn't going to let her room get too dirty. Especially since that would pose a risk for her if Max and Ben came back earlier. 

Looking around, proud of her work, she felt her dick twitching once more, calling back to her attention, wanting to be worshipped more. "Of course, my precious dick~ I'll make sure that you feel eternal pleasure with me~" She teases herself, spinning the Omnitrix once more, letting it randomly fall into another alien before pressing down into the symbol. Another flash of light blinding her... another alien appears.

Now, Gwen started to lose all senses of sight as she transforms. Her form moves from standing upwards to getting on her fours, her red-hair gaining a bit of an orange colouration and covering her entire body. Groaning and barking, she appears after the flashing light slowly fades away. She cannot look at herself in the mirror, given as she doesn't have eyes anymore, but... she is still aware of what is around her body. She grins, panting heavily as she uses her sonar to 'see' how her dick is looking like... and she identifies a monster. It's a bit smaller than the one she had as Diamondhead, but the difference is two-fold. It first looks like a canine cock back from Earth... she did spend quite a bit of time online watching porn and reading anything she can, she knows how a canine dick looks like. It has a thick fat knot on its base, girthier than any of the shafts that she had on all these wild transformation hijinks.

Gwen is panting heavily, groaning as she looks around the room. Her instincts are off the board, her desire to cum, even after orgasming twice being reawakened this new body is far more animalistic than the previous ones. Using her senses, she doesn't find anything here that can help her get off. Her fat shaft is leaking pre-cum all over her body, not that she can notice it, her senses having some difficulty figuring out that some liquid is coming out of her body, all she can do is listen to the constant drip of her cum onto the rust bucket's floor. 

In lustful desperation, Gwen opens up the door to her room, wanting to find a solution around the entire rust bucket. And she finds one, in the new couch that Max has installed a few days ago. Grinning while in her bestial form, Gwen quickly rushes towards the cushions, stepping strongly all the way there. She is oh so fucking horny, so needy, she needs to get herself off. 

While walking, she stops every few steps to get onto the ground, rubbing her shaft onto the floor, making it flow with more and more pre-cum. Her desires have fully clouded her mind, her need to cum and to get off is fully above anything and everything else. There's nothing in this world for Gwen but the need to orgasm. Of course, that would never be enough to cum, she needs something more. And more she'll get.

After a few long minutes where she only manages to edge herself into a bigger stupor, Gwen finally gets to the couch, using her strong claw hands she rips a role onto the cushions, one hole that is big enough to fit herself. She cannot use her own hands to masturbate right now, something she figured out would become a possibility once she started getting wilder with her transformations, but that doesn't mean she has no ideas. No, she'll do just like a human dog usually would. She gets onto the cushions... and starts pounding wildly, spit flying all over from her mouth, pre-cum filling the impromptu hole as she tosses away all reservations to fuck a couch just like an animal.

The fact that she has left her room, and she is now trashing part of the rust bucket is not important. Getting her cock in a tight fluffy hole, pounding it away just like a dog is what matters for Gwen. She doesn't care about anything but her pleasure. She is barking, groaning, pounding away her sanity into that tight cushion. She is simply moving her hips back and forth, trying to really shove her dick into that hole. While she cannot speak, she can still both feel amazing thanks to her dick, but also she can imagine other things.

Right now, the forms of different aliens and humans that she has met are inside her mind. She is imagining fucking Julie as the little human bitch beg to be bred by some alien dick. Not only that, but many different images also go through her mind. Many different women she'd love to bend over and shove them full of alien cock. As she imagines that, she climbs a bit forward onto the couch, bucking herself harder, getting her dick deep into those cushions, grunting loudly while pounding away all her worries.

The one girl that surprisingly comes to mind right now is Helen Wheels. For some reason, she has always found the species Kineceleran surprisingly hot. She is imagining the tight little human/alien hybrid fucking her dick, moving back while she tops the little alien. Her bigger orange body fucking the small Kineceleran one, that cunt vibrating around her dick while it reshapes her womb.

Gwen's hips are moving almost as fast as Kineceleran's ones, the human turned Vulpimancer is reaching her climax, continuing to fuck that portable hole with reckless abandon, moaning and panting, drool falling all over the thing as she pushes herself as deep as she can go on that fake onahole. With the image of a moaning alien begging to be bred, Gwen finally cums, filling in those cushions, with alien seed, the sheer volume that she is producing pushing-up loads of cum upwards, covering the bottom of her body, even as the Omnitrix flashes red, transforming her back into a human shape, with her dick stuck in the cushions, her belly covered from top to bottom with her alien seed.

She now finally needs some time to recover. After three powerful orgasms, there's still some cleaning to be done, now that she realizes how much she has destroyed the rust-bucket. "Holy shit... I really did a number here." Standing up quickly, with her belly still dirty with seed, she starts using small scales one-handed spells to fix up stuff, and clean most of the area, making it seem like she hasn't gotten anything dirty. Of course, she needs to do it one-handed because Gwen is still hard, jerking herself off lazily, bending over and drinking her own delicious cum. "Ugh... I don't get why my alien cum tastes so much better, but I'm not going to complain here." She laughs, as she sees the entire room clean. She is still dirty, but before she uses a spell to make sure she is not reeking of dirty and old cum... she looks at the Omnitrix, getting another idea.

Laughing as she walks away, she quickly enters the bathroom of the Rust Bucket. Sometimes Ben complains how she has both a watch that lets her transform into different aliens and magic powers, but she usually points to the fact that she has made the Rust Bucket's shower always pour out warm water or cold water, unlimited supplies of both, he usually quickly shuts up. Even for someone as smelly and someone who doesn't shower like him, he is very thankful for those luxuries. However, that is enough thinking about Ben when she has better things to be doing right now. Yeah, she has much better things to be focusing. 

Gwen's already naked, of course, so she simply steps inside the shower and turns it on. Letting the warm water fall on top of her back, really helping her relax while inside the shower, feeling the warm liquid slowly wash away the cum that has covered all of her pelvis and belly. Usually, being there and jerking off in the shower is something she is used to. But, well... she has something else to test now.

She lifts her hand, making a magic barrier around the shower, and pumps up the pressure of the device, making an impromptu bathtub, one that is far taller than the usual ones. She has something else in mind besides that, of course. She lifts the hand where the watch is located, and turns to a specific alien, pressing the button before the light blinds her once more.

Gwen can feel the water rising when compared to her body, the whole thing feeling... a bit tight, but very exciting. The whole steam that the hot water is producing is exciting on her skin, especially since it transformed into one that is made for aquatic transformation. She grew quickly, her shape becoming something akin an Eldritch Horror instead of the teenager girl she is. She became Ripjaw, a tall, lean and muscular form, one that seems to be enjoying the current environment.

She feels the water rising, but for now, she can enjoy the steamy feeling of a nice shower jerk off session. "Oh yeah, this is heaven~" She moans, leaning down and sitting down onto the floor of her shower, something she is not used to doing. "Huh. Weird..." She mutters, feeling the water slowly rising upwards, but focused on her dick. She doesn't have breasts or anything similar to them anymore so all the pleasure centres of her new body are on her cock. She is gripping it with both hands, even if it is smaller than the other dicks she had transformed with. 

The difference now is the steam is giving her quite the powerful sensation. She can feel the heat surrounding both her and her dick, the water giving some extra lube for her hands to quickly move up and down her cock while groaning. This already feels fantastic, the pleasure she is feeling is something out of this world, much different than a dry orgasm. She can feel her dick sloppier, her mind a bit foggier too. It's a different sensation but damn if it doesn't feel good.

Things only get better for the perverted futanari as she is submerged onto the water. Her strokes, that were already fast and powerful, but thanks to now being underwater, this only makes things better. Everything feels sloppier, slower, but thanks to her biology, it feels even better. She is pumping up her cock up and down, feeling the water covering her body entirely, until she shuts down the shower as the water is now many feet above the ground, if not her spell the entire bathroom would've been submerged.

Having fun with being underwater, Gwen flips herself upside down, while one of her hands moves around, trying to find anything sensible onto her body. Sadly, it seems the only erogenous zone she can touch and feels comfortable touching is her long lean dick. Resigning herself to her 'awful' fate, of feeling amazing while beating her meat underwater transformed into a powerful alien, upside down while jerking off, she continues pleasing herself, the power and lust from trying these wild new things continue to excite the futanari.

Groaning, bubbles escaping from her huge mouth, she will, of course, reach her climax one time or another, and it comes very suddenly. A powerful jolt comes rushing through her body, as she tenses up... and starts firing up the biggest orgasm of her life. Thanks to the fact Ripjaws are aquatic aliens, they produce a lot of cum, to make sure that their partner is impregnated. As such... she is cummin non-stop, gallons of seed coming out of her dick while Gwen, in shock, tries to understand how the fuck she can cum so much given her normal-sized body. It just doesn't make sense for her, but at the same time, she can get it. And also... it just feels so fucking good, the pure relief and pleasure as the clear water where she is starts getting whiter, the cum of the alien quickly overcoming the water of the place. 

Gwen also comes back to her human form, swimming in a mixture of cum and water, as she opens up the shower drain, letting the impromptu bath be drained away as she stands down onto the ground, now fully cleaning her human form. "Oh yes, this is heaven!" She is already starting to feel a bit drained after all this was a very powerful orgasm, but she is still far from done. Her hard dick, while she takes a shower, is proof enough of that.

She steps out of the shower, drying herself, one hand always still jerking off her dick. No matter how much she has come, she is still a perverted futanari, loving how good it feels to masturbate. Her hands rarely leave her dick, her desires always getting the better of her. And she doesn't mind it at all.

Once more, she gets to her room, closing the door. The owner of the Omnitrix is enjoying the current situation sitting down into her bed, now looking down at her dick. She loves how fat it looks, how good she feels when she is masturbating, how much pleasure she can bring herself. She wants to fuck other people, of course, she is perverted, but she gets off hard in the self-indulgence of the act of masturbating. She is not going to stop, nor she wants to stop. Gwen, too, is open to new things.

As she looks down at her dick, she is trying to figure out how it would taste. The myth of sucking your own cock is something that has been passed through the generations, and now Gwen is also infected with the desire to know. While she could use her natural flexibility to get that taste, she also wants to continue exploring different possibilities with her watch. And an idea hits her. Like a cannonball. Or a Cannonbolt.

Gwen hops out of the bed where she was sitting down, still fully naked, as she turns on the watch until she finds the alien she was looking for. She takes a bit of time, realizing how many aliens she has in her watch, but manages to find it, quickly pressing the button down, the familiar glow of light surrounding her as her entire body transforms. 

The shape of it changes, she once more loses her breasts and her shape becomes alien. She is already used to that, not minding the different changes. Because while she usually did lose on a few aspects of her humanity, the new form of her body, the new possibilities that came with the different transformation and the pleasure that they brought her were always more than enough for the perverted Omnitrix wielder.

And the big one is her dick. God, it is big, and also fat, with a fatter base but her human thickness by the head. It's a cock that fits the species, with huge balls with a protective shell in the outside, making sure that nothing will ever hurt those perfect cum deposits. Something that fits for this species too, as unlike with humans, the balls from an Arburian Pelarota - Cannonbolt's species - are literally full of cum, audibly sloshing inside those protective shells while Gwen enjoys herself there. 

"Oh yeah, this wild!" She says, as she already knows what she will be doing for the next few minutes, if not for the next hour. Gwen gets to the floor, as she moves her head towards her pelvis. Her dick is throbbing, the desire in her balls clear as day as her cum starts to audibly sloosh all inside of them, while her mouth gets close to her own dick. In the dream of many dudes all over the world have, her mouth slowly gets closer to her cock... licking the tip with a soft moan.

"Fuck... this feels weird~" She doesn't need to complete that this is a good kind of weird, as she is all alone, herself being the only witness around to the acts of depravity she commits. She feels the lust growing inside of her body as her weirdly shaped hands grip the base of her dick, with Gwen feeling extra good thanks to her mouth.

She closes herself off inside her shell, quickly becoming that ball shape that is so usual for her species. She is not spinning away, of course, as she doesn't need to move away from her current place to get what she wants. She starts to slowly bob her head, in the pure darkness of the round shape that she is taking. She cannot see anything thanks to how those bodies are structured, but... she doesn't need to see anything, she can feel it all.

Her tongue slowly caresses her cock, playing with the tip of her dick while the hands work in the base. She is fully blind as no light enters the enclosure that her body naturally creates once she gets on this round form. She, however, doesn't need to see anything to be able to feel good. She can simply focus on the pleasure and the wild sensations that blowing her own dick give her. She can taste her cock, the salty alien taste curious for her perverted mind, but even more than that, her mouth is the one giving her pleasure.

As she moves forward, engulfing even more of the cock inside her moist mouth, being able to fully appreciate what she is doing. Usually, when someone is blowing your cock, you need to give instructions, guide them to the most sensitive bits... but that is unneeded. Right now, she knows every weak spot of her dick, she knows everything that will bring her the most pleasure. After hours jerking off her dick, even if its shape changes thanks to the different aliens that she becomes, she knows that it's still her cock. She feels it bulging her throat while she bobs her head down, she feels the salty taste of the delicious pre-cum that she is pumping out as if he mouth it's a cunt to be fucked. She is feeling it all and she is loving it all.

With her hands too, she works on her balls, feeling the cum sloshing inside of them. They aren't as soft as a human's balls, nor is the sack where her cum factories are located any easy to please, but she continues regardless. She can suck her entire dick with ease, her mouth moving around her shaft, her rough tongue teasing every little special spot of her cock. She knows everything that she wants, and unlike a normal blowjob, she doesn't need to tell anyone this information. She can just... feel it, and move around, change her pace and change where she is touching. There's no one better at pleasing herself than herself. 

Gwen usually could hold back, at least she thinks so. But now, there's no need to wait or simply tease herself more and more. No, far from it. She wants to cum, cum and CUM. And CUM she did, pulling back from her ball form, letting her fat dick spring out of her mouth while it showers the floor of her room with the virile white seed that filled her alien cum-tanks. Shouting while she cums, letting the cum fountain pour onto the front of her body, with Gwen panting loudly. She can barely hold back her pleasure, looking down at the gigantic puddle she has created now, her dick still shooting more and more cum, but even while she is cumming, she needs more. The high of pleasure that she is feeling only continues to grow and Gwen right now needs something more.

Instead of even turning back to human, she presses the watch onto her belly and changes to another random alien. As Gwen changes, the glow blinding her once more and her DNA shifting around, becoming something else. Gwen closed her eyes, wanting to be surprised about what is coming to her. And then, once she opened them up... she saw the entire world far bigger around herself. "Holy shit!" She laughs, realizing her new form. 

"Ahahaha, a Galvan!" She exclaims, exploring her diminutive body. Her dick now is only 3 inches, but given how her body is a bit under 6 inches, it looks even more ridiculous on herself. The lake of cum that surrounds her, made from her previous transformation, looks even more impressive, but now she has other ideas. "Oh, there are so many things I can do~" Her mind is running with possibilities. She wants to try so many new things, she wants to experience all the wild possibilities being a perverted genius with a gigantic IQ gives her.

The now little Gwen rushes through the puddle of cum towards her nightstand, climbing that up without any issues before she enters one of the drawers there. Using her magic, which is diminished thanks to her smaller size and mana pool, she makes many items float as she gets off the drawer, getting on top of it.

She has batteries, rubbers, and many, many random items in her disposal. Grinning, with one of her hands focused onto her dick, of course, stroking it lazily while she uses her other hand and her magic to work on all of those devices. With her power and her intellect, only her imagination can limit her current capacities, and in the end, she wasn't limited at all.

Looking down at her newest invention, Gwen feels her dick twitching as she admires her work. She doesn't know how, but she made the perfect mini onahole for herself to use and abuse in this form. This is an absolute work of art, with her not fully getting what she has done, thanks to the magic usage during the building of it all. But well... this will only make the whole experience even better, after all, she will be surprised with what happens to her during it all.

Getting close to the milker-like onahole, Gwen can't help but feel excited about what is going on. There are so many things she can expect it to do... but she can't wait anymore. She grabs the edges of the building, which used to be a clip before she thrust her fat cock forward. And she has never experienced something like this.

Her mouth as Cannobolt was fucking good, she can't deny it. Her hand in the different forms she has been transformed into were also amazing. But this is simply out of this world. The hole she is fucking is exciting her dick in all ways she can imagine. That toy... that toy is simply out of this world.

Her entire shaft feels like it's fucking the tightest cunt ever. The hole is tight enough to give it a hard grip, but surprisingly, it offers no resistance to movement. It's the best of both worlds. Besides that, something Gwen thinks was gum at one point, but now is an incredibly soft rubber keeps rubbing onto the sensitive tip of her cock, almost as if there's constantly a tongue worshipping her dick. Not only that, but the hole that she is fucking without any care is also full of bumps and little rubber tendrils, giving some more excitement to her dick. Gwen's eyes are bulging out, of course, and that is before the onahole starts milking her.

The hole that she is in starts pulling her dick even more inside, little waves moving from the bottom to the tip, with her groaning loudly as that happens. She grips down and pushes herself a bit deeper inside that hole, trying to feel as much pleasure as possible. And that was before the whole thing started vibrating. With a powerful shout, relatively speaking, of course, Gwen starts cumming inside that hole, as she looks down... seeing a tank properly made to get her orgasm.

She starts to pull back a bit from that fake hole... but something that feels like a hand grabs her dick, lightly pulling her back. It seems that toy wants to please her as much as possible. No need to stop this all right now. Grinning and moaning, while still feeling the rest of her orgasm leaking out of her dick, she thrusts back inside that delicious hole, wanting to experience even more of it. No limits to her pleasure now. She is a powerful and sexy girl, she deserves to be milked as much as she wants. 

Now, things only get better. Not only she can feel the onahole milking her dick, the tendrils moving around, she also feels something similar to two small hands jerking herself off. Both of those feelings mixing up, with the milking onahole even providing a seat for Gwen to lean back on and be milked. And milked she was. Beforehand, she was cumming once and changing forms, but now, she spent quite a bit of time in the Gray Matter shape, enjoying it all

One orgasm, two orgasms... Gwen starts to feel sleepy from everything that she is doing. The desires, the pure uncontrollable lust... she can't hold back, and she doesn't want to hold back. She wants to feel it all until there's nothing more that she can experience. All that she thinks is, even while this does feel amazing, she wanted to be watching something fun while jerking off too. She can't fully focus, that is right, but the image of a sexy slut being pounded would be rather nice.

Of course, even a being like her, with unlimited cum production, reaches her limits. But in this case, it's her invention. She feels the toy stopping with the milking, her dick getting a bit softer as she pulls back, something impressive given how many spells to make herself never go soft she has used. Of course, as soon as she pulls back, she regains her full mast, as she admires her work. Behind the milker onahole, she can see how much cum she has filled. She had grabbed a few empty bottles of water... with over 5 litters of cum being dumped inside of them. As she looks back, she sees that it's already past 2 pm. She has spent... mhm... almost 2 hours being milked. Impressive. But well, she still has desires and wants to have some more fun. And now, looking to her PC, she has another idea. If she wanted to watch porn while she masturbated... well, she has a possibility on how to do so.

Even after being milked many times her body weight in cum, Gwen is still horny and ready to go. She turns on the Omnitrix once more, not minding the mess she is leaving behind, she needs to cum more and more. Her sexual high instead of diminishing the more she jerks off keeps on growing.

Her new forms, as she sees the light of her transformation changing her once more, is one that she is very much used to. Upgrade's Pink form is revealed as the light turns down, with her... not having a dick. "Huh. It seems Galvan's didn't add in genitalia to their bots..." it feels weird being Gwen, being incredibly horny and wanting to cum, while her current form doesn't have a way to orgasm. Well, for now. Eyeing her laptop, Gwen decides to still put her plan into fruition. A very lewd and perverted plan, that is going to be amazing.

Taking control of the laptop is not an issue for her. Her powers and knowing the password for her laptop allowed Gwen to quickly enter that device, taking full control of it. Her eyes moved towards the webcam, gaining a full vision of not only her room but of the entire contents of her laptop. The whole thing gained a pink glow, with her control being absolute. "Oh yeah, let's fucking go!" Gwen shouts as she starts diving into the memories of her laptop

So much porn was saved there. Gwen is a very horny futanari, of course, she has folders and more folders of porn there. Be in real life porn, with sexy pornstars being fucked and whored out, blowing dick after dick, something that excites Gwen and fills her with a lustful pride, seeing how much bigger than those porn stars she is. She seems to be savouring that, but that is not all she has.

Lots of Futanari porn too, with aliens and fantastic creatures. A lot of 3DCG, with whores with dicks even bigger than her own, fucking a harem of willing sluts nonstop. Gwen has spent countless evenings jerking off to that, but now, she will do more. As she watches all of that porn, all those sexy sluts... she changes her programming. The changes to the software that affects the hardware. The changes to the overall programming that makes Gwen not simply watching that porn... but feeling it.

She can feel the models and the drawings on the screen. Right now, an orc queen is fucking an elf slut, the dick bulging up the whore almost to comical limits. And Gwen, watching that porn, is also feeling it all, thanks to her connection to the computer. She is feeling just like the orc stud is feeling, stretching up the lesser whore, groaning and beeping while she feels it all.

Of course, a laptop with such hardware upgrades thanks to her alien form can play more than one video. Gwen experiences it, opening another one, having an Asari from the Mass Effect universe getting a blowjob from a very willing and slutty Commander Sheppard. The hard drive of the PC starts spinning even faster thanks to the ungodly pleasure Gwen is feeling, the cooler fans going on overdrive already... and that is before she starts opening as many videos as possible.

It doesn't feel the same as fucking a hole, she can admit, it by itself doesn't feel as good as the onahole she had just used, but what it lacked a bit in quality, she more than made it up by quantity. So many different porn videos. Anime characters being fucked up by demons, and she experiencing how many different demon cocks feel, something she has never done so. Game characters gangbanged by villains, and she's feeling all of those dicks at the same time destroying those willing whores. Gwen can just feel better and better, every time she thinks she has experienced everything, she starts a new video. But every time anyone was getting close to she simply stopped the video and started two new others. She wants to build up to something special. 

Thousands of videos are on the background of her PC. She keeps on pausing them all and then opening more. All of those videos, all of them so close to the climax... and now she is ready. She has watched over a thousand hours of porn, in a bit less than an hour. Her sexual high is off the charts. And she is ready for it. She wants to feel this good, she feels like she deserves it.

And she presses play on all those videos at the same time, her mind entering in short circuit. So many dicks cumming at the same time, so many of them filling up sluts, countless orgasms. Not only there are thousands of videos, but many of those are also multiple creampies, tentacles cumming, demons gaping cunts and assholes, bitches being bred by gangs of futanari alpha studs... anything and everything you can imagine. And Gwen is feeling it all inside her mind, the pleasure reaching new heights as she orgasms, the whole laptop closing off and shutting down as she is dragged out of the whole thing, some of the nanochips she had leaking out of the passages of the laptop, both its USB port and all other physical entrances. She is getting a bit more tired, feeling like she is also coming to an end... but she is also really excited. All of that only made Gwen, who is already a hedonistic bitch, grow even more excited. 

She is not even pausing between different transformations. She is just changing herself nonstop, to different aliens, growing more and more in power and lustfulness. She desires to keep on masturbating, to keep feeling this good. "God, fucking yeah! This is amazing!" She groans as she feels herself growing. If there is one alien Gwen is very much being transformed into it's this one. One of her first transformations and admittedly, one of her favourite. 

The gigantic red form of Four Arms takes shape as the light that always appears to show her genetic transformation slowly diminishes, with her standing up tall in her room. Her form, she thinks, is the sexiest of all of her forms. She is tall, strong and powerful. She usually is not that, not in the physical sense, so it feels fantastic to change into this form. It is by far one of her favourites, something she will always try to become, whenever it's right. And, when fighting with gigantic and powerful aliens, this form is very often the right one.

Of course, now there's no fight to be had. No enemies to be defeated, all that she is doing is for her hedonistic pleasures. All she is chasing is her self-gratification, nothing more, nothing else. She is admiring her body, with all four hands. Two of those strong hands tease her chest, the only non-muscular part of her body. While they have fewer digits than a human hand, it's still enough to drive her crazy with pleasure, pinching her nipples while grinding at her body. Of course, while she is ignoring them for a bit, her dicks are the focus of this transformation, they are the focus of who she is and what she desires now. They have always been something she felt, unlike the rest of her transformations, she could always feel those dicks, but given the fact she is usually worried about the fate of many different cities or even the world, she could never give those hung delicious girls too much of her attention, until now.

Those cocks are true monsters. She is a bit above 7 feet tall in her transformation, but she has two 4 feet monsters between her legs. Two bitch breakers, with the shape just like equine dicks, just like the many weird hentai she has seen in her life. Those dicks were made not only to be lewd, but they are simply the stuff of dreams or nightmares, depending on who you are talking about. Gwen's hand quickly grab onto both of her shafts, grinning from ear to ear while enjoying herself. "Oh god! These two are fucking amazing!" She says, only to herself, admiring the twin shafts she has, one laying on top of the other. Just the perfect act of perversion, not just one dick to masturbate.

For now, however, Gwen decides to focus on one shaft at a time. She is using only two of her hands, the other two still playing with her chest, teasing her nipples while she pumps up her red dick, slowly. Teasing the flat tip, using one of her hands to stimulate her overeager tip, while the other teases the shaft, pumping it down. Thanks to her strength, she can feel a pure grip of pleasure while stroking, sitting down to be able to contain her urge, and to both let loose. Now, she doesn't need to spend energy standing up, all of her focus is entirely on her dicks. Those fat throbbing dicks, with musk that would drive any women who have the fortune or misfortune of meeting her to pure lustful insanity. She continues jerking off, pumping up her dick like there's no tomorrow, her other hands moving away from her breasts. While the feeling of both jerking off and having her sensitive nipples teased and played with is fantastic, she has two dicks, and the lower one is asking for attention too. Twice the dicks, twice the pleasure for this girl who is addicted to the feeling of masturbating.

The two pair of hands deals with the top dick, the bottom set of hands dealing with the bottom cock, a pure pleasurable feeling rushing through her entire body. The throbbing of her dicks making her hips bucks upwards, almost as if she is fucking both cunt and an asshole at the same time. Something she has to do once she finds a willing whore who wants to take her dick. The groans, no the savage screams of pleasure making the entire rust bucket shake while she jerks off, her strength making it shake even harder.

And her orgasm. Oh her orgasm. All four hands are working together, making her feel things she has never imagined, slowly making her reach heights of pleasure unfounded before. Her balls, all four of them too, working overtime, now with twice the normal cum production, even for her usual magically enhanced cumtanks. And then, she reaches her limit, the cum shower she got rivalling the shower she had taken early, shooting towards the ceiling of the room, while she is in the floor, her breath getting even faster. All the testosterone, two dicks being pleasured, she simply stands up, letting the transformation fade, and pressing the watch once more.

She didn't even let the transformation fully complete before she is already gripping her dick once more. And this time, she knows she is going to go fast. Because this is another transformation she is very used to. XLR8, the fastest of her aliens. Her entire body seems to have evolved to be a being of pure speed. Something without any sort of control, that works simply to go as fast as she can. And now, with a focus on masturbation, she... can't help but desire to feel that while jerking off. And that is what she does.

While it is a very powerful spell, she knows she can do it, with the amount of Mana she is creating with her activities. A wizard, a spellcaster, someone of her power depends only on her mana creation. While a spell as this would usually be kept only for a few minutes; since she is jerking off, her body is producing lots of mana non-stop, that means that she is also strong enough to try something crazy. She casts an... invisibility spell all over her body and then simply goes to the door of the rust bucket. Looking up onto the sky, she still sees that she has one hour or so until the sunsets, and a bit above two hours until Max and Ben come back home. More than enough time to be a bit more daring.

Grinning, and grasping her dick, Gwen starts to jerk off while rushing around the empty roads in her alien form. She knows no normal camera can capture her image, allowing her to simply let go of all setbacks and enjoy the pure form of lust that her body produces. 

Running through the wild, she can feel the wind hitting her face and her body, adding in to the stimulation, almost as if also rubbing her cock. Despite going faster than the speed of sound, passing through cameras before they have the chance to capture her presence, her hands are moving up her feet long shaft in a very delicate and slow manner. As if she is just teasing herself while exploring the wildness, passing through different spots, sex shops, and porn booths. She doesn't do anything too pervy by itself, but she does grab magazines and reads through them faster than one person can blink, she does grab toys from different shops to use them once and leave them there, just as some sort of fucked up prank and to appease her lust. She needs more pleasure, she needs to change her body not only because it feels good to her... but because she is a lustful bitch, who gets off on more fucked up transformations and actions.

And speaking of that, what feels the best out of everything is the pleasure of how good her hands feel. Even in her Four Arms form, or in her Gray Matter one, her cocks were still gigantic. Even in this more compact one, a form that was built for speed, she is still with a huge erection. But now... she has something special. As she explores the world, letting her dick and whims guide her, invisible for everyone, not only thanks to her spell but her speed, her hands start moving up faster and faster, as she comes back to the region of the rust bucket. Her hands are going on so fast that it's like she is fucking a hole, not just her hands. She doesn't feel her hands moving up and down, as her sensorial tacts are fooled into believing that it's all one thing thanks to her speed. It's all her and all of her pleasure and all of her will.

Her orgasm is not as powerful as the one who came before it, but damn if she doesn't shoot it fast. Looking up around her, she can see the cum shot over 50 feet away from her, from the speed that it all came from her cock, her mind entering in shock for a moment, her eyes crossing up while she groans, trying not to scream or let the spell drop. She feels like she is almost done. Like it's almost over, but there's one final thing she has to do. One final action, one final transformation, to cap out this final day.

Gwen focuses as much of her magic around herself as she can. She focused it all around her being, making sure to keep her own presence fully hidden from the rest of the world. She is going to do something gigantic, but for that, she needs security. So, with a huge blast of magic, she fully envelops the area 1km around her, and then herself. Only the most powerful of creatures, only someone with the power of a god would be able to detect her after that spell. Sure that she is safe, she pushes her watch a final time. For a final transformation.

Her body starts to grow, as the light envelops her. But unlike with four arms, where she just grew a few feet, this time she grew, grew and grew. Up until she reached a whopping 120 feets of height, staying tall around the rust bucket, looking to the sun getting close to the horizon. "Heh. FUCK YEAH! FUCK YEAH FUCK YEAH!" Gwen screams in pure ecstasy, as the pleasure and lust from her overgrown hormonal system fill in her brain, almost as if taking away the rest of her sanity, but still leaving a bit, as she decides that a form this big deserves something equally as big to fuck.

Grinning to herself, she turns onto her fours and then looks at the ground nearby where the rust bucket was located. A very wild idea comes to her mind, something that would be quite creative and something she knows would feel amazing. Using her overwhelming strength, she simply thrust down into the ground near the rustbucket, feeling stone and dirty shake all around her body, with her slowly digging a hole into the ground with her cock. “Fuck yeah! Let’s fucking go!” She exclaims, feeling as if she is fucking Earth herself. Like those comics she watched, where Earth is a cute anime girl, but a bit more literally. The ground provides some resistance to her thrusting, almost like a real hole, but nothing is stopping her and her godly dick from going deeper and deeper.

Her strong skin allows her to feel the pleasure of stimulating her dick as she goes deep into that hole, feeling the pressure of the ground tightening up around her. The pressure with her going deeper is something delicious and she has never felt anything like it. Slowly exploring that hole, feeling it tightening around her, with Gwen’s oversized body thrusting into the ground, just like a little boy jerking off onto pillows but… far more extreme. “God, I’m almost there. I’m getting so close, so fucking close!” She exclaims one final time, feeling the final orgasm that her oversized balls can produce, with her panting loudly, her entire dick pressing up against the soil as she starts pumping cum inside that hole, with her falling there, in the ground, groaning. “Oh yeah… oh yeah~” She moans, falling into the ground, watching in the distance as the sun slowly disappears behind the horizon, an entire day spent jerking off.

Gwen ends up almost not managing to clean everything. After she came back to her form, she needed a bit of time to use as many spells to clean up all the cum her Way Big form and her Four Arms form had created. She is exhausted but... as Ben and Max come back, and she is laying in her bed, messing with her phone, they don't suspect that she spent hours and hours jerking off like crazy. But something grabs her attention. A message, from an anonymous account... and as she opens it, her eyes bulge up. It's her, in her XRL8 form, rushing around the country, jerking off. And a message... 'I know how much of a pervert you are. Wanna meet up, so you don't need to jerk off anymore?' She has no idea who this person is, but as she hears Max and Ben talking about going out together for some training tomorrow... she can't help but ask 'Where?'

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you've enjoyed yourself and that you had fun around here. If you've enjoyed, remember to leave kudos and comment, and I'll try to reply to ya as soon as possible. If you'd like to join a community of lewd writers and fans, feel free to hop onto my discord https://discord.gg/nk8ZRA9 or on my Tumblr here https://carny-writings.tumblr.com/ Regardless, have a good day!


End file.
